La nouvelle ère
by dbi
Summary: Kurt Hummel entame une course à la vérité et c'est bientôt tout son monde qui en sera chamboulé! Fiction UA !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Je n'abandonne pas "Cher Journal", je continue toujours de l'écrire mais mon esprit était _vraiment_ occupé par cette histoire, j'ai donc décidé de l'écrire. **

**Voilà ce que le premier chapitre donne ! :) **

**Je voulais préciser encore que c'est plutôt UA, la fiction se passe dans un futur assez lointain et certains liens de parentés ne seront pas exactement respectés, enfin vous verrez bien assez tôt ce que je veux dire ! Et désolé pour ce résumé plus que nul, mais vraiment je ne savais pas quoi mettre, donc ..! **

**Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Tout les élèves ne parlaient plus que de cela depuis le début de la matinée. Quand Kurt, impeccablement habillé et coiffé -ses cheveux châtains domptés par un léger filet de laque biologique-, fît son entrée à la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner, il fut surpris de voir que personne ne lui prêtait attention.

Les regards, habituellement tournés vers lui, étaient bien plus intéressés à se faire des messes-basses avec une agitation tel que l' École International de la Musique et de l'Art ne connaît qu'une fois par an, lors du concours inter-groupe, que Kurt et les autres membres de Flake remportent chaque années depuis l'arrivé de Kurt, il y a 3 ans.

Cependant, le concours n'aurait lieu que dans plusieurs mois, lorsque les beaux jours seront là pour de bon, annonçant la fin de l'année scolaire. Les préparatifs commençaient un mois à l'avance, et tout devenait prétexte à la fête, aux performances de chants à l'improviste dans tout les recoins de l'académie et bien souvent, aux dérogations du règlement, comme le levé de couvre-feu qui devenait un long brouhaha incessant jusqu'à tard, -très tard, la nuit.

C'était le moment de l'année que Kurt préférait. En fait, c'était celui de tout le monde.

Et Kurt commençait à croire que la date avait changé et que le concours était avancé ou que cette fouine de Jacob Ben Israel, avait recommencé à lancer des rumeurs, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres.

D'ailleurs, le châtain s'était souvent demandé comment cette commère avait fait pour entrer dans cette école, plus que sélective sur le choix de ses étudiants. Peut être qu'il avait des talents cachés. _Bien _caché. Parce qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne lui en trouvait pas un.

Il s'avança vers le self-service est passa son empreinte digital sur l'écran indiquant le repas qu'il devait prendre. Encore des légumes bouillis. L'appareil décide du repas qui convient le mieux à chaque pensionnaire. Et c'est toujours comme ça. Encore une des ces nouvelles lois qui disaient contribuer à la lutte contre la mal-nutrition chez les adolescents. Kurt avait l'habitude de relativiser en se disant que c'était peu cher payé pour avoir la chance d'étudier ici.

Le plateau se souleva avec son repas chaud, il le prit et le déposa sur un des robots-serveurs disponible sur le mur gauche du self. Il actionna le bouton ON et avança vers la table où Mercedes et Rachel étaient en train de déjeuner, le robot sur ses talons. Il s'assit et la machine posa délicatement le plateau devant Kurt avant de repartir à sa place en attendant d'être allumé de nouveau par un autre élève.

Kurt semblait toujours fasciné par les nouvelles technologies. Il vivait dans cette époque que les scientifiques appelaient « Nouvelle ère ». Rien ne leur semblait impossible à réaliser. L'avancé s'était faite grandissante en très peu de temps et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

De nouvelles molécules avaient été trouver. Les plus téméraires annonçaient qu'elles venaient de sauver le Monde alors que la pénurie de pétrole faisait rage partout sur la Terre. Kurt n'avait pas connu cette époque, il en avait entendu parler en cours d'histoire mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cela avait déclenché la 3e guerre mondial, c'était tellement puérile.

Maintenant le pétrole n'intéressait plus personne alors pourquoi s'être donné tant de mal ?

Il se rappelle encore du tout premier téléporteur qu'il a prit. Il avait 6 ans. Et il peut encore sentir l'excitation qui était monté en lui à ce moment là. C'était tout simplement magique et incroyable.

Maintenant, se téléporter était devenue quelque chose de tout à fait banale mais Kurt adorait toujours autant le faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, ça sonnait toujours comme quelque chose d'exceptionnel dans son esprit et il se sentait chanceux d'être né à la bonne époque.

_Parfois il se demandait jusqu'où irait la technologie, si elle s'arrêterait un jour._

Il sortit de ses pensées grâce à Rachel qui agitait sa main depuis plusieurs minutes, sous son nez.

- Quoi ? Rachel le regarda, un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres.

- Je suis en train de te demander si tu es au courant ? Kurt la scruta en arquant un sourcil avec un intérêt soudain. Le châtain adorait le commérage.

- Non je t'écoute, raconte. Elle lança un sourire complice à Mercedes qui prit alors la parole.

- Ok, t'es prêt ? Kurt acquiesça rapidement de la tête, s'impatientant. Il y a un nouveau, il est arrivé ce matin et je ne l'ai pas vu mais, Tina nous a dit qu'il était canon ! Les deux filles se regardèrent de nouveau avec joie, essayant de retenir leur crise d'hystérie.

- Et ? Il haussa les épaules. En quoi suis-je censé être fou de joie ? Un nouveau, wouhou ! Il agita les deux bras en l'air avec exagération avant d'enfourner une bouché de brocolis en toisant les deux jeunes filles à tour de rôle avec dédain. Il y a des nouveaux tous les ans. Franchement, pas de quoi se mettre dans un état pareil.

Mercedes croisa les bras, vexé que la nouvelle n'est pas eu l'effet escompté.

- Kurt ! Rachel se rapprocha de lui. Tu ne vois donc pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange dans cette histoire ? As-tu, seulement vu, une seule personne arriver en cours d'année ? Parce que, moi non, et tout le monde pensait que c'était impossible. Mercedes opina d'un geste de tête en observant les réactions de Kurt au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Il doit être vraiment doué pour que l'école l'ait pris maintenant. Peut être même qu'ils avaient peur de le voir partir ailleurs alors qu'il pourrait se révéler être un excellent élément pour l'EIMA et toi, comme moi, savons combien c'est difficile pour nous d'admettre une telle chose, elle posa sa main sur son cœur, prenant une pose dramatique, mais je ne vois que cette possibilité. Il doit être bon !

Kurt haussa de nouveau les épaules et bu une gorgée d'eau, faisant croire que cela lui était égal.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison et cela le contrariait au plus haut point. Parce qu'il était un des meilleurs dans cette école et si ce nouveau se révélait aussi bon que ce que Rachel pensait , il avait du souci à se faire. Il devrait partager ses solos avec lui alors qu'il devait déjà partager la plupart avec Rachel et il devrait supporter une personne qu'il n'appréciait déjà pas sans la connaître et qu'il n'avait, de plus, pas du tout envie de connaître. _C'était un cauchemar._

- Je m'en fiche. Je sais ce que je vaux. Je n'ai pas peur de me faire voler la place par un nouveau, de plus, personne ne l'a entendu chanter. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une stupide rumeur. Puis, tu ferais bien d'aller travailler tes vocalises parce que s'il est réellement doué, il pourrait piquer ta place, la mienne ou celle de 'Cedes. On a déjà des difficultés à se repartir les solos alors comment tu crois que ce sera avec un gars bourré de talent? Il regarda les deux filles abasourdis en face de lui. Non, mais je rêve ! Enlevez-moi tout de suite cet air déconfit de vos visages ! Je le dis pour vous !

Rachel ferma la bouche qu'elle avait laissé entrouverte pendant la tirade de Kurt et se ressaisit.

- Pe.. Peut être que tu as raison mais je ne suis pas effrayé par la concurrence. JE suis la meilleure. Elle sourit, sûr d'elle. De toute façon, il y aura toujours le groupe. Conclut-elle en regardant Kurt pour s'en assurer.

Kurt hocha la tête avec un sourire bref et froid. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce nouveau allait _tout faire foirer._

Mercedes que l'on avait plus entendu, se pencha soudainement vers ses camarades, pour se faire discrète.

- Il est là ! Regarder ! Elle fit un signe de tête vers un jeune homme à l'entrée, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, plutôt petit, des cheveux bouclés en vrac, des yeux mordorés-vert qui semblaient perdu, un sourire amical qu'il offrait à toutes les paires de yeux qui s'étaient retournés à son arrivé -autrement dit, tout le monde- et beau, il dégageait un charme naturel et une aisance peu commune pour quelqu'un qui vient de débarquer dans un endroit étranger.

Seul bémol notable, sa tenue _vraiment_ dépassée. Sérieusement d'où pouvait-il bien débarquer pour porter une tenue pareil ? Il était habillé d'un pantalon beige, d'une chemise noir et d'un nœud papillon rouge, le même que celui de ses chaussures.

Et il avançait, visiblement mal à l'aise -malgré son sourire qui jurait le contraire, d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, vers l'écran digital du self-service. Une fois devant, il posa son sac à terre et hésita longuement puis appuya sa main sur l'appareil qui se mit immédiatement à sonner. Il recula d'un pas et faillit trébucher sur son sac.

Kurt, qui regardait la scène de la table d'où il se trouvait, se mit à rire. Jouissant de la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son futur adversaire-potentiel venait de s'humilier lui-même, sans l'aide de quiconque. Et c'était vraiment_ très _amusant aux yeux de Kurt. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété d'avoir de la concurrence. _Mais quel concurrence ?_

Rachel, qui, jusqu'ici, regardait le nouveau avec un air complètement attendri, jeta un regard noir à Kurt avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le jeune homme, paniqué devant l'écran. Quand Kurt s'en rendit compte, il arrêta de rire pour observer Rachel. Elle était en train de l'aider ! Rachel Berry, son amie depuis toujours, aidait son ennemie depuis un jour. Les ennemies de tes amis sont tes ennemies aussi, pas tes amis. Se lamentait Kurt qui les regardaient rire. On aurait dit qu'ils s'appréciaient. Il scruta le nouveau attentivement et la seule pensée qui lui vint était « Tina n'a pas tord ».

_Mais il se dit de suite qu'il ne devrait pas penser cela. _

Il devrait le _haïr_. Il devrait le haïr, parce qu' il était mieux que lui, tellement. Beau et amical envers tout le monde, même Rachel, l'une des personnes les plus insupportables de l'école, au même titre que lui.

Il était sûrement talentueux et généreux, pas égoïste comme il pouvait l'être, et allait peut être lui voler la vedette au cours des jours qui viennent. Oui. Il devrait le haïr pour toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'il n'était pas comme lui, mais pourtant, ça n'était pas le cas. Ils auraient peut être pu être amis dans d'autres circonstances. S'il n'était pas autant borné, centré sur lui-même et jaloux. Et comme il était tout ce que le bouclé n'était pas, il avait choisi d'être son rival et de s'obliger à le détester car il était Kurt Hummel, celui qui n'agit comme personne parce que Kurt Hummel ne se laisse influencer par personne. Il n'est pas de ceux qui font partit du troupeau, il ne veut pas non plus en être le meneur.

_Il est juste Kurt Hummel._

Il observa Rachel, tout sourire, revenir avec le nouveau. Apparemment le courant était encore mieux passé qu'il ne le pensait. Kurt se leva de table, prétextant un devoir à finir à Mercedes et quitta le réfectoire. Rachel, ne s'en formalisa pas, connaissant bien les sautes d'humeurs de son ami et s'assit, le nouvel élève en face d'elle, qui tendit sa main à Mercedes avec un chaleureux sourire.

- Je suis Blaine, enchanté.

Et tout en écoutant d'un oreille distraite la discussion des deux jeunes filles, il regarda en direction de la sortie, se demandant qui pouvait être le garçon qui venait de quitter la place où il était assis.

««««»»»»

Kurt marchait dans les couloirs, les poings serrés. Il regrettait d'être parti. Il était lâche, il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de le rencontrer. Mais après tout, il ne le connaissait pas et tout en lui faisait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de se vêtir du masque du gentil camarade accueillant au sourire extravagant. _Pas cette fois._ Il voyait la venu de Blaine d'un mauvais œil. C'était SON école et il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir la partager avec un _c*nn*rd_ d'un mètre soixante qui ne connaît rien à la mode.

La tête dans les nuages, il manqua de rentrer dans Finn qui passait par là.

- Oh ! Finn, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Kurt rit légèrement et Finn lui sourit.

- C'est rien. Quoi de neuf ?

Kurt et lui étaient demi-frère. Le père de Kurt -_Burt_, un homme riche, depuis qu'il avait réussi à commercialiser le premier skycar, avait rencontré la mère de Finn -_Carole_, lorsqu'elle était venue acheter un de ces fameux véhicules volants. Il lui avait proposé une balade dans un des modèles d'exposition pour qu'elle puisse l'essayer et le coup de foudre avait été immédiat.

Un an plus tard, ils étaient mariés et Kurt avait un frère. Finn était son opposé en à peu près tout. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête, avait deux pieds gauche lorsqu'il s'agissait de danser, l'humour d'un enfant de 8 ans mais un cœur en or. Malgré leurs différences, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup.

- Je.. Rien, en faite ! Il sourit. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi dire pour relancer la conversation.

- Dis, tu l'as rencontré, toi, le nouveau ? Lança t-il, légèrement hésitant mais mourant d'envie d'en savoir plus.

- Qui ça ? Blaine ? Kurt souleva un sourcil.

- T-tu le connais ? La conversation venait de prendre un tout autre tournant pour Kurt.

- Pas vraiment, je lui ai montré comment utiliser le téléporteur du hall d'accueil. Le pauvre.. Il était complètement perdu ! Il sourit en se remémorant la scène. Blaine cherchant par tout les moyens à allumer la machine en appuyant sur tout les boutons. Il avait failli déclencher l'alarme incendie.

_Kurt se demanda s'il n'avait pas un problème avec la technologie._

- Oh.. Je vois. Tu sais s'il se trouve dans notre classe?

- Ouais, on a un peu parlé et il est dans notre classe, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a 16 ans. C'est vraiment un gars cool, je te jure Kurt ! Il souriait bêtement à son frère. Oh et tu as remarqué comme tout le monde parle de lui ? J'avais pas aussi souvent entendu parler de quelqu'un depuis.. depuis ton arrivé ici, en faite ! Mec, t'as du souci à te faire ! Il posa sa main sur son épaule en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de finalement sourire de la même façon que Rachel et Mercedes quand elles en avaient parlés.

Finn ne pouvait pas être _plus proche _de la vérité. Kurt avait du souci à se faire, il le savait et il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Après tout, qui aimerait cela ?

* * *

><p><strong> Alors, un avis sur ce premier chapitre ? :) Je réponds à toutes vos remarques, critiques.. N'oubliez pas le petit bouton review qui ne demande qu'à etre chatouillé, haha ! <strong>

**A bientot !** _Dbi_


	2. Chapter 2

******Salut ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 2, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ^^ ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et en alerte, ça me fait toujours grandement plaisir. Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire plus attendre, **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! :) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

Kurt était un jeune homme brillant qui excellait dans tous les domaines. Ambitieux et vraiment, _vraiment _talentueux. Il suivait 90 % des cours présents dans cette école, jouait du piano, du violon et, grâce à l'aide de Finn, de la batterie. Il était passionné de musique depuis sa plus tendre enfance, lorsqu'il se blottissait contre son père et qu'ensemble, ils se repassaient en boucle les comédies musicales où sa mère tenait les premiers rôles.

À la mort de sa mère, il s'était promis qu'il suivrait ses traces et qu'il ferait tout pour y arriver, pour qu'elle puisse être toujours fière de lui. C'est pourquoi, après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour entrer dans cette école, il s'était inscrit dans une multitude de cours et de club afin d'être le meilleur.

Le chant n'était pas le seul domaine où Kurt se distinguait. A vrai dire, le dessin était son premier domaine de prédilection. Il était doué, autant qu'en chant. Il réussissait toujours à faire parfaitement passer tous les sentiments qu'il voulait transmettre à son œuvre et pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela faisait souvent pleurer son professeur, coach Beiste.

Elle était la seule qui avait le privilège de voir le travail de Kurt. Le châtain l'appréciait beaucoup. C'était une femme remarquable.

Autrefois enseignante en EPS, elle avait décidé de faire une reconversion parce que son grand rêve, au fond, c'était de vivre de sa passion, de peindre tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer et de pouvoir toucher les gens par la force de son talent.

Seul son surnom de coach était resté de son ancienne vie. Et Kurt l'admirait pour son courage et sa détermination.

Son cours préféré était cependant, celui de chant pour élèves avancés. Monsieur Shuester, la trentaine, animait ce cours. Un homme sympathique et doté surtout, d'une grande patience envers ses élèves, même avec Puck, le rebelle de l'école et membre de Flake, également.

Et justement, en ce mardi matin, il avait cours avec Mr Shuester. Il soupira d'aise. Pendant ce cours, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait enfin relâcher la pression qui pesait constamment sur ses épaules pour rester le meilleur de tous. Il redevenait pendant 2 heures le Kurt qui _voulait juste vivre sa passion_.

Cependant, il allait bien vite déchanter en passant la porte de la salle de cours.

En effet, il était exceptionnellement en retard. Il tapa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer pour le faire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la place qu'il prenait habituellement et remarqua que le seul bureau de libre était occupé sur la gauche par Blaine.

Oui, Blaine était assis à SA place, à sa table et cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper le moins du monde. Il fixa avec insistance le bouclé, qui tentait de déchiffrer avec difficulté les inscriptions au tableau.

Mr Shuester offrit un sourire chaleureux à Kurt :

- eh bien, Kurt ! Aller, entre et va t'asseoir. Le professeur jeta un regard circulaire à sa salle. Oh il semblerait que- Oh non, c'est parfait ! Il reste une place à coté de Blaine, notre nouvel arrivant. Il lui indiqua la place vide en souriant de plus belle. Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête avec regret avant d'aller s'installer.

Blaine, qui avait arrêté d'observer le tableau avec son air d'incompréhension le plus total, regardait Kurt du coin de l'œil en souriant. Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait voulu connaître le plus de personne, se présenter personnellement avec tous les professeurs -même ceux qu'il n'avait pas- et avait même accepté le duo que Rachel s'était empressé de lui proposer où il s'était retrouvé à chanter du Katy Perry devant tout le monde, le jour de son arrivée, au réfectoire. Ce qui avait facilité le contacte avec ses nouveaux camarades.

- salut, je suis Blaine. Il avait parlé à voix basse et Kurt se demandait s'il l'avait rêvé. Dès le moment où Kurt s'était vu dans l'obligation de s'asseoir là, il n'avait pas décroché un mot, sourire ou regard dans la direction de Blaine. Il était déjà forcé de le supporter alors qu'il se tenait à moins de 20 centimètres de lui, il n'allait pas non plus s'embarrasser d'une conversation avec le brun. « Salut je suis Blaine », non mais comme s'il ne savait pas qui _il_ était !

- et moi, je suis le cours. Balança Kurt sur un ton sec sans détourner les yeux de l'écran en 3 dimensions.

- moi aussi, j'ai été ravi de faire te rencontrer, Kurt. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire et se leva en se dirigeant vers le bureau du professeur pour lui dire quelque chose dont Kurt ne perçût rien d'autre que le « bien sûr » de Mr. Shuester. Puis il le vit partir en saluant une dernière fois la classe. Kurt, d'abord surpris, fixa la porte pendant quelques secondes avant de sursauter quand le professeur leur demanda d'enfiler leurs casques - il voulait leur montrer un vieux groupe de rock en concert. Le châtain l'enfila, l'esprit ailleurs.

Blaine était-il aussi susceptible ou était-ce simplement une coïncidence ? Kurt secoua la tête. C'était _son ennemie_. C'est lui qui avait décrété que ce serait ainsi. Alors pourquoi se posait-il la question ? Il n'en avait _rien à faire_.

«««»»»

Le docteur Dixon était assis, face à lui, depuis 10 bonnes minutes sans qu'il ne veuille lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Toute personne normale aurait déjà perdu patiente. Lui, non. Malgré le fait qu'il ait une réunion importante dans 45 minutes et que c'était le bouclé qui avait demandé à le voir. Il attendait, regardant par la fenêtre le temps qui tournait à l'orage. Après tout, ça n'était pas n'importe quel patient. C'était Blaine. Louper une réunion devenait facilement dérisoire, face à_ ça_. Il avait prié pour une qu'une occasion comme celle-là se présente et maintenant, c'était chose faite, alors bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

- je vous ennuie. Je sais. J'en suis désolé.. Mais, vous êtes en quelque sorte la seule personne à qui je peux me fier , enfin, je crois. Il fixait les chaussures du docteur tout en énonçant dans sa tête les matières qui les composaient, se surprenant lui-même de ses connaissances.

- non, tu ne m'ennuie pas, Blaine. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter, quelle que soit la chose dont tu veux me parler. À n'importe quel moment. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul et au cas où, ton oncle est là, lui aussi . Il lui fit un sourire confiant.

- je sais et je vous en remercie mais, il-il, ce n'est même pas mon oncle. Vous le payez pour qu'il s'occupe de moi et pour qu'on passe pour une vraie famille, seulement, il ne fait même pas partie de ma famille ! Alors s'il vous plaît, appelez-le Cooper. Ce-c'est son nom de toute façon. Il est gentil, c'est vrai mais pourquoi je ne peux pas juste retrouver ma _vraie_ famille, ma vie d'avant ? Je _veux_ ma vie d'avant. _S'il vous plaît ? _Il lui lança un regard suppliant.

- Blaine, toi et moi savons que c'est impossible, pas vrai ? Il essaya de capter son regard à nouveau, en vain. Écoute, je te comprends-

Il leva des yeux perçant de colère en direction du médecin. Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre ! Savez-vous ce que ça fait de se réveiller un matin et de voir que _tout_ ce que l'on connaît a disparu ? Je ne pense pas, alors n'essayez pas de me comprendre ou de vous mettre à ma place.

- oui, tu as raison. Je n'en sais strictement rien, c'est vrai. Mais je peux écouter, si tu souhaites en parler, je suis là.

- je ne sais pas. Je me sens juste misérable, ok ? J'avais une vie assez cool avant, non ? Maintenant, je vois des trucs voler dans le ciel et je sais pertinemment que ce ne sont pas des avions, puis un téléporteur, bordel ! Un téléporteur ! Depuis combien de temps ? Je veux dire, quand est-ce que la vie a changé à ce point ? Oh oui, et pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de penser à des tonnes de choses, tout le temps comme si mon cerveau allait exploser ? J'ai l'impression d'être devenue un genre de dictionnaire ! Il refixa son regard sur les chaussures du dr. Dixon.

- Blaine, calme toi. Tout va bien, je te le jure. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. _Tu_ vas bien. C'est juste, tu sais, tu ne pourras plus jamais être exactement comme avant. Tu es toi, avec quelques petits trucs en plus. Un Blaine, en mieux. Le bouclé se raidit sur sa chaise. _Quels petits trucs en plus ?_ Mais c'est toi qui l'as voulu. Personne ne t'a jamais forcé ou mis la pression. Ça a toujours été _toi._ Tu avais pris ta décision et à l'époque tu étais totalement en accord avec ce qu'_ils_ t'avaient dit. Je sais que cela va prendre du temps pour que tu t'en souviennes et que tu l'acceptes mais je serais là, je te l'ai dit. Même lorsque tu en auras marre où que tu chercheras à comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je sais que tu vas passer outre tout ça et remplir à bien ta mission. On va y arriver, ensemble. Un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- mais je veux être comme avant, moi. Je veux juste être Blaine Anderson, pas le gars-avec-des-trucs-en-plus.

Il lui lança un regard sincèrement désolé.

- tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta parole, nous avons besoin de toi. Et de plus, tu es mort dans le passé_, _Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse à la review de <em>Lia<em> : Salut, ****merci beaucoup pour ta review. Blaine et Kurt n'ont eu qu'un petit échange mais ils interagiront plus dans le prochain chapitre ;) Je suis contente que le début t'ait plu et j'espère que ce second chapitre ne t'auras pas déçu. (: Effectivement, c'est dommage qu'il n'y est pas plus de fiction sur Klaine en français, en tout cas, merci et à bientôt ! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, bon je vous laisse quand même avec une bombe, désolée :p Je vais essayer le raccourcir le temps d'attente entre les chapitres ! :) <strong>

**Pour ceux qui le veulent, la case review est juste en bas ! :)**

**A bientôt.** _Dbi_


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! **

**Je suis désolé pour cette longue absence. Je n'ai pas réellement d'excuse mis à part les cours et la flemme de faire quoi que ce soit en rentrant.. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, ainsi que celui de CJ. :) Voilà j'ai tout dit, je vous laisse ****découvrir le chapitre ! **

**Je laisse quelques informations à la fin du chapitre, pour les questions que vous vous poserez peut-être pendant votre lecture. Je pense faire cela à chaque chapitre dorénavant, pour la compréhension de tous.** **:)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Blaine Anderson était_ la_ proie idéale. Adolescent de 16 ans, sans réellement d'attache, manipulable facilement et de nature serviable en tout circonstance. Cela avait été facile. Ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à le convaincre. C'était de cette façon que ça devait se passer. C'était écrit ainsi. Puis, pourquoi aurait-il refusé, après tout ?

Il détestait ses parents et, selon ce qu'ils lui laissaient penser, ils ne l'aimaient pas non plus. Son frère était un idiot fini et les footballeurs du lycée lui faisaient vivre un enfer à chaque fois qu'il foulait l'entrée de l'école parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement homophobes et que lui était fier de qui il était.

Alors quand ils lui avaient proposé ce marché, il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour accepter.

Bien sûr, c'était risqué, complètement fou, il ne connaissait même pas ces gens-là. Mais, il décida que cela valait le coup. Il aurait une vie meilleure une fois sa tâche terminée.

Blaine avait été abordé un lundi, moins d'un mois après, tous les documents demandés étaient approuvés et signés ainsi que la lettre manuscrite qu'on lui avait demandé d'écrire pour prouver son engagement dans l'histoire.

Et une semaine plus tard, on annonçait la disparition du jeune Blaine Anderson alors qu'il se rendait au lycée.

Le jeune homme était parti sans se retourner sur sa misérable vie. Il s'était rendu au lieu de rendez-vous, une petite ruelle sombre, où trois personnes, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, l'attendaient.

Blaine se demanda si leurs lunettes ne les rendaient pas plus suspect aux yeux des passants, mais il se rappela aussitôt de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son estomac. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un canular ? De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il se résigna et avala les deux petites pilules rondes qu'un des hommes lui avait tendues. La suite restait une énigme pour lui, le noir complet.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un siècle plus tard, il s'était réveillé dans une époque qui était loin d'être celle qu'il avait quittée. En ayant oublié la façon dont il était arrivé ici et pourquoi.

Il vivait maintenant avec un homme qui lui ressemblait assez physiquement, Cooper. Un brun à la peau légèrement hâlée et plutôt musclée qui se faisait passer pour son oncle aux yeux de tous, et lui, pour un étudiant en musique dans l'une des meilleures écoles du pays.

Cependant,_ Ils_ n'avaient pas prévu que Blaine ne se rappellerait pas de sa mission. Seulement une petite complication sur leur plan minutieux, certes, mais une complication quand même. Le compte à rebours était déjà en marche et il ne fallait pas que Blaine perde du temps inutilement. C'est pourquoi_ ils_ avaient demandé aux deux seules personnes au courant de l'aider à se souvenir. Il fallait qu'il sache exactement quoi faire car bientôt, il serait seul. Seul contre tous. Et c'était bien sûr, le dr. Dixon et Cooper qui devaient l'y préparer.

«««»»»

_toc, toc, toc_

Blaine se leva du canapé où il s'était assoupis plus tôt. Il s'étira et frotta ses yeux encore ensommeillés puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, persuadé qu'il y trouverait Cooper, une pizza quatre fromages, à la main. Il ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kurt. Il soupira discrètement en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Kurt.

Le châtain le dévisagea sans gêne et s'invita à entrer.

- Blaine. Il croisa les bras en observant la décoration d'intérieur du brun. Il s'approcha d'un buffet et s'y adossa.

Le brun haussa les sourcils, surpris par la totale désinvolture de son « invité », mais il décida de ne pas relever :

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

- Pourquoi es-tu partit pendant le cours de musique d'hier ? Kurt lui lança un regard noir, la voix pleine de reproche.

- P..Pardon ? En quoi ça te concerne ? Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris par la question du châtain.

- Ça me concerne depuis que tu es devenue membre de Flake pour le mois. À la place de Tina. C'est Shuester qui a pris cette décision parce qu'il trouve qu'il y a des tensions dans les différents groupes qui s'affronteront au concours inter-groupe de cet été. C'est complètement insensé.. Ce n'est quand même pas la faute de Santana si Fabray l'a provoqué en lui disant que son groupe miteux allait nous battre et qu'elle lui a ensuite démis l'épaule en la poussant. J'étais là, le coup n'était même pas fort ! Le châtain agitait les bras rapidement au fur et à mesure de son explication, indigné.

Encore une fois il décida de ne pas relever le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient Santana et Fabray :

- Si j'étais resté, j'aurais quand même fait partie de votre groupe. Fit-il justement remarquer.

- Non, Schuester t'aurait demandé ton avis. En fait, c'est Rachel qui a insisté pour que ce soit toi qui nous rejoignes. Depuis que vous avez fait ce duo, tu es devenue en quelque sorte son sujet de conversation numéro un. Il finit sa phrase avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Mais je ne fais même pas partie d'un groupe ! S'insurgea-t-il.

- Oui et bien sûr, tu devrais mériter un traitement spécial pour ça ! Lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

- Euh, je suis nouveau, donc je pense que oui. Après tout, ce n'est pas ma faute si cette fille ne sait pas se tenir, puis je n'étais même pas là ! Riposta le brun.

- Écoute, je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas insulté Santana sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si elle apprend comment tu oses parler d'elle. Concéda Kurt.

- C'est n'importe quoi . Cracha Blaine avant de démentir les propos de Kurt. Je ne l'ai pas insulté !

- Soit. Tu préfères t'engouffrer dans ton mensonge. Et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes jérémiades plus longtemps. Nous nous réunissons le lundi et le jeudi dans la salle de répétition 2, à 16 heures. Nous ne tolérons aucun retard. Il lui lança un regard lourd en avertissement avant de s'en aller.

- C'est super. Ironisa Blaine, une fois Kurt partit. Il grogna en se réinstallant dans le canapé où il s'était assoupis plus tôt.

«««»»»

- Alors, qui est pour ? Elle observa ses camarades, ravie de son idée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle proposait quelque chose.

- Écoute, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à vouloir prendre toutes les décisions toi-même ? Kurt ne sera jamais d'accord avec ça et d'ailleurs, elle haussa les épaules, je ne le suis pas non plus. La latina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Pendant que les autres membres se contentaient d'observer les deux jeunes filles se quereller.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel en hochant la tête.

- Je dis juste que si on veut gagner le concours, on aura besoin de lui, Santana.

- Besoin de qui ?

Santana se retourna sur la personne qui venait de les interrompre, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres, sentant le conflit en approche. Rachel, elle, sourit nerveusement à Kurt.

- Kurt !

Il ignora royalement Rachel et interrogea Santana.

- De qui parliez-vous ?

Elle fixa la petite brune, toujours tout sourire.

- Demande-lui.

Rachel se pinça les lèvres par mécontentement en incendient Santana du regard.

- Je pense qu'on devrait donner le solo de notre prochaine représentation à Blaine.

- Oublie. Il leva un bras en sa direction pour la stopper dans son élan.

- Mais- Il lui coupa la parole.

- Mais, il n'y a pas de « mais ». Il fera très bien les cœurs au fond, j'en suis sûr. Et la prochaine fois, évite de faire les choses dans mon dos. Il lui lança un regard froid et sortit son mobile de sa poche quand elle reprit la parole.

- Ok, mais je pense que tu devrais commencer à y réfléchir, Kurt. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Si on veut qu'il reste, il faut lui donner un avant-goût de ce qu'est le succès, donc il faut lui donner un solo. Elle lui sourit, essayant de l'apaiser.

Kurt se décala, défaisant le contacte de sa main sur son épaule.

- TU veux qu'il reste. Je ne pense pas que tout le monde soit de cet avis. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux membres de Flake qui acquiesçaient discrètement pour la plupart. Et il n'aura pas ce solo. Nous gagnerons de toute façon, alors pourquoi avoir un membre de plus ?

Il leur offrit un sourir confiant et, pour clore tout débat, il actionna une application de son téléphone. Dans les 5 secondes qui suivirent, une trottinette à propulsion magnétique fit son entrée , il monta dessus et s'envola dans les airs.

«««»»»

Blaine marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand il se fit percuter l'épaule par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

- Bon sang ! Il s'était rattrapé de justesse pour ne pas tomber et une douleur dans son épaule gauche fit son apparition. Il se massa l'épaule tout en prononçant des murmures ronchons inaudibles.

- Oh, je..je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas.. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, au moins ? Elle fit un sourire hypocrite, qu'il ne vit, heureusement, pas.

- Non ça va, c'est rien. Il leva les yeux vers elle et ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfait. Rachel ?

- Rachel ? Elle souleva un sourcil. Est-ce que je ressemble réellement à Rachel ? Elle le dévisagea, vexée.

Blaine l'observa, l'air ébahit mais quand il voulut répliquer, elle lui intima le silence.

- Écoute, le nouveau, t'as beau être mignon, mais ne me confond plus jamais avec elle. C'est juste.. mon clone. Elle poussa un soupire exagéré. Malheureusement.

Blaine hocha vivement la tête. Il trouvait la jeune fille vraiment, vraiment trop sûr d'elle est cela ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas envie de se faire une ennemie supplémentaire. Le cas Kurt Hummel lui suffisait amplement. De plus, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas une folle furieuse en face de lui. Un clone, et puis quoi encore ?

- Génial. Un grand sourire satisfait illumina le visage de la fille pendant qu'elle l'observait attentivement en tournant autour de lui. Ouais..Vraiment mignon. Quel gâchis que ce soit Rachel qui en profite. Pourtant, je pensais que elle et ce grand nigaud de Finn, ça roulait..

- Oh, euh, non. Je ne sors pas avec Rachel. Il baissa les yeux, gêné.

- Mais tu traînes quand même avec elle et son groupe de bouseux. Elle le fixa, les bras croisés.

- Eh bien, ils sont sympa avec moi.. Enfin, s'il mettait Kurt de côté bien sûr, car depuis le début, il avait été loin d'être gentil envers lui.

- C'est facile de qualifier chaque personne que tu croises de sympa, Blaine. Tu débarques de chez les bisounours ou quoi ? Le réprimanda-t-elle. Bref, si tu veux faire partie des meilleurs, fais-le-moi savoir. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi. Elle lui tendit une carte qu'il saisit. En attendant, amuse-toi bien avec la bande de nul. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de partir, la tête haute. Blaine l'observa partir en secouant la tête, incrédule.

Il baissa les yeux sur la carte pour lire le nom.

_« Sacha Silvester »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Infos utiles ou pas:<strong>_** Oui, Sacha et Rachel sont soeur et Sue Silvester est leur mère. Plutôt étrange, non ? Aussi, pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, Sacha et Rachel ont été clonés, mais personne ne peut dire qui est le clone de l'autre puisque cela a été fait lorsque l'une d'elle était encore un foetus. :) **

**Si vous vous posez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! :) **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! **

(Les reviews sont nos amis pour la vie.. 0:) )


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Nouveau chapitre, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Sue Silvester, adjointe du directeur de l'EIMA depuis peu, avait toujours voulu une descendance pour prendre la relève lorsqu'elle passerait de l'autre côté.<p>

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était rendue, 17 ans en arrière, dans une de ces fameuses agences spécialisées et à la mode où vous pouviez choisir vous-même les gênes que vous vouliez implanter à votre enfant. Bien entendue, le père de l'enfant avait été choisit de la même façon. Selon des attentes et des critères bien spécifiques. Elle avait fait en sorte que son future enfant soit parfait en tout point et lorsqu'une des infirmières lui avait proposé de cloner le petit être qui allait grandir en elle, elle avait accepté sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Pourquoi se contenter d'une lorsque l'on peut en avoir deux ? Car bien sûr, il n'était pas question que ce soit des garçons. Cela aurait été une atteinte profonde à ses valeurs

Sacha Silvester était née la première, suivi de peu par Rachel. Mais peu importait pour Sue, Sacha était née la première, elle serait donc une future championne au profit de sa cadette Rachel qu'elle ne cessait de rabaisser.

Au début, les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient parfaitement malgré la rivalité que Sue leur imposait. Elle les comparait constamment, mettant toujours en avant Sacha. Cela aurait pu effectivement infecter Rachel, la blesser dans son estime mais sa sœur faisait toujours attention que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle la soutenait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et la félicitait lorsqu'elle obtenait une meilleure note qu'elle à un devoir.

Un jour, où les propos de Sue avaient été particulièrement injustes à son égard, Sacha avait retrouvé sa sœur recroquevillée sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle s'était assise à coté d'elle, l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui répétant qu'elle était parfaite et que personne ne devait lui laisser penser le contraire, jamais. Puis elle l'avait tiré jusqu'au miroir de sa coiffeuse et, en voyant le regard confus de sa sœur, Sacha lui avait souri en lui disant que lorsqu'elle ne serait plus sûre de qui est Rachel, elle n'aurait qu'à se regarder dans le miroir en se répétant qu'elle était la meilleure, que Rachel Silvester était une star.

Peu de temps après leur entrée au collège, un jeune garçon de leur âge vint emménager dans la maison à côté de la leur. Il chantait. Et il chantait vraiment bien. Sacha l'avait entendue, une fois, sur le retour du collège. Il l'avait complètement bluffé. C'est ce qui l'avait poussée à l'aborder. En fait, il s'était avéré que Kurt - c'était son prénom -, en plus d'être gentil et intelligent, avait un sens de l'humour incroyable et une prestance qui réussissait à l'impressionner quelques fois. Au fil des mois, ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Une fois l'année scolaire terminée, Sue décida d'envoyer « sa championne » en Europe pour participer à un grand concours de chant où elle était sûre que ses talents seraient remarqués par tous et qu'elle remporterait le trophée. Et évidemment, il était hors de question d'y inscrire Rachel. Oui, Rachel savait chanter, et tout aussi bien que sa sœur si ce n'était parfois mieux. Mais, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui fasse de l'ombre.

C'était donc de cette manière que Rachel resterait coincée avec sa mère et que Sacha partirait en Europe durant les deux mois des grandes vacances.

Une après-midi où il avait fait extrêmement chaud, cet été-là, Kurt était venu taper chez les Silvester et c'était Rachel qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle avait été étonné de le trouver là. Il lui avait sourit, en lui demandant si interpréter un duo avec elle était possible. Il voulait entrer dans cette fameuse école de musique où elle-même rêvait d'entrer depuis longtemps mais il devait encore s'entraîner pour cela. Et étant donné que Sacha n'était pas disponible et que Mercedes, une autre de ses bonnes amies, non plus, il avait pensé à Rachel qu'il entendait souvent chanter de sa chambre.

Au final, ils avaient passé tout l'été ensemble et avaient tous deux décroché une audition pour la rentrée.

Quand Sacha était revenue et qu'elle avait appris que son meilleur ami et son clone s'en allaient à la rentrée, sans elle, elle était devenue furieuse. Bien sur, elle savait qu'ils avaient, chacun, postulé pour entrer à l'EIMA mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils allaient vraiment la laisser ici, seule, une fois les vacances terminées.

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Kurt et Rachel réussirent avec brio leur audition et partirent ensemble pour l'EIMA. Sacha, quant à elle, fut obligée de rester à Lima une année de plus.

Bien décidée à faire payer à Rachel sa trahison, elle décida de s'inscrire dans la même école qu'eux l'année suivante.

Ne voulant pas être où sa championne n'est pas, Sue Silvester abandonna son poste de coach des cheerleaders dans un lycée miteux et réussit un tour de force en se faisant engager comme adjointe du directeur de l'EIMA.

«««»»»

- Rachel ! Hey, Rachel ! Il leva un bras en sa direction afin qu'elle l'attende.

L'interpellée se retourna en souriant.

- Hey, Blaine ! Elle le regarda arriver jusqu'à elle.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur jumelle ! Il sourit, toujours stupéfié.

Rachel hocha la tête.

- Oui, enfin, nous avons été clonés. J'évite d'en parler le plus souvent, mais tu l'as rencontré à ce que je vois. Je m'excuse pour ce qu'elle a pu te dire, elle peut parfois être un peu..directe. Elle haussa les épaules.

Blaine n'avait jamais imaginé que l'on pouvait réellement cloner des êtres humains. Et même si des centaines de questions à ce propos lui brûlaient les lèvres, il décida de ne rien dire pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon sur l'endroit -ou plutôt l'époque d' où il vient.

- Non, non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne m'en suis pas formalisé. Il rit légèrement en se rappelant leur conversation.

- Alors tant mieux. Rachel fit un grand sourire satisfait. Puis-je t'offrir un café ?

- Hum, avec plaisir ! Il la suivit jusqu'à la cafétéria où il s'installèrent à une table une fois leurs cafés commandés. Blaine bu une gorgée du liquide chaud et amèr avant de poser une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit :

- Dis-moi, Rachel, est-ce que tu es au courant que je suis, et bien, que je suis gay ? L'interrogea-t-il, anxieux.

Rachel se mit à rire légèrement.

- Je le sais depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, Blaine. Les traits de Blaine s'adoucirent et il lui sourit, soulagé. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pensais que je ne le savais pas ?

- Sacha la laissé sous-entendre. Il haussa les épaules.

- Il vaut mieux que tu tries les informations que Sacha te donnes, c'est souvent pour mettre le feu aux poudres. De cette façon, elle espère que Flake sera dissous et qu'elle pourra enfin régner sur l'école dignement. Elle soupira avant de se ressaisir. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Au fait, je te félicite pour ton entrée parmi nous ! Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Je te remercie pour ça, je sais que c'est toi qui as insisté auprès de notre professeur. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Cela n'ajoute que des tensions au sein de votre groupe et Kurt est loin de beaucoup m'apprécier. Il fit tourner son gobelet en plastique sur la table d'un air embêté.

- Kurt est.. Elle plissa les yeux dans un sourire compatissant. Il est Kurt. C'est le garçon le plus adorable que je connaisse, seulement je pense qu'il est juste effrayé d'avoir de la concurrence et qu'il se comporte donc comme un con avec toi. Je suis moi-même comme ça à vrai dire. Elle se mit à rire légèrement. Non plus sérieusement, il a toujours été habitué à être respecté pour son talent et pour ce qu'il est, qu'il a eu peur de tout perdre quand tu es arrivé. C'était genre le gars gay le plus populaire de l'école avant, et bien, avant que tu arrives. Enfin, il l'est toujours, mais tu commences à l'être aussi.

Blaine regarda la petite brune avec surprise. Kurt était gay.

- Je ne cherche pas à être populaire, je ne veux pas lui voler sa place. Tu pourrais peut-être lui expliquer ? Il lui fit un regard de chiot tout à fait adorable.

- J'ai déjà essayé, Blaine. Elle fit une moue ennuyée.

«««»»»

Kurt était assis derrière un piano droit noir, sûrement un des derniers encore sur le marché, qu'il avait trouvé dans une des anciennes salles de chant qui ne servait plus depuis de nombreuses années. Il aimait s'y réfugier dès qu'il le pouvait et travailler de nouvelles chansons pour le groupe, parce que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Flake passait avant tout le reste pour Kurt.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher en sa direction mais il ne leva pas la tête pour vérifier, trop occupé à recommencer la même mélodie encore et encore.

- Kurt ! L'appela une voix beaucoup trop enjouée à son goût. La dernière qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

L'interpellé releva la tête pour rencontrer le sourire narquois de Sebastian.

- J'espère que tu n'étais quand même pas en train de me suivre. Lança-t-il sur un ton sec.

Sebastian fit semblant d'être vexé.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir, mon cœur ? Pourtant, la nuit dernière laissait présager le contraire. Il croisa les bras, l'air satisfait.

Kurt soupira bruyamment.

- La nuit derrière était une erreur. J'étais contrarié par Rachel et tu en as profité.

Sebastian paru s'offusquer de cette accusation.

- Moi ? Oh non, jamais ! Je pensais rendre service. C'est tout moi ça ! J'adore rendre service..

Kurt l'ignora en jouant quelques notes sur le piano.

- Va rendre service ailleurs dans ce cas-là. Rétorqua-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Le plus grand des deux bruns, Sebastian, agrandit son sourire arrogant et répondit par la négative de façon presque joyeuse.

- Kurt, tu ne peux pas faire appel à mes services et ensuite me jeter comme une vieille chaussette le lendemain.

Le plus petit le regarda droit dans les yeux et lança sur un ton froid :

-Oh tu crois ça ? Barre-toi Seb'.

Sebastian se rapprocha de lui et saisit son bras.

- Laisses-toi faire, bébé.

Kurt essaya de se dégager mais Sebastian resserra sa prise autour de son bras, essayant de le lever du tabouret.

- Putain, casses-toi ! Cria-t-il. Il était debout et tentait de repousser Sebastian du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Il t'a dit de le lâcher ! Blaine, qui avait entendu des cris et avait décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passait, se précipita vers Sebastian et le poussa avec force. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il avait agi sous l'impulsion mais il ne regrettait pourtant pas. Il avait juste vu que Kurt était peut-être en danger et il avait agi.

Sebastian tomba en arrière et se releva rapidement en jetant un regard furieux aux deux garçons.

- C'est ton garde du corps, Kurt ? Il y a un temps où tu faisais les choses par toi-même, sans l'aide de ton chien de garde ! Lança le grand brun, en colère, avant de quitter la salle en jurant plusieurs fois.

Kurt le regarda partir avant de tourner son attention sur Blaine.

- C'était quoi ce petit numéro, Blaine ? S'emporta-t-il, furieux.

Blaine, surpris, le dévisagea. Il s'attendait à être au moins gratifié d'un merci mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il recevrait des reproches.

- Un simple merci aurait suffi. Fit-il remarquer.

- J'avais la situation en main. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, frustré.

- C'est totalement faux, Kurt ! Et tu le sais ! S'indigna Blaine.

- Écoute, Kurt prit un ton posé, je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, ou quel est ton problème mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors évite de te mêler de mes affaires à l' avenir. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu veux détruire ma réputation pour que tu aies toute l'attention sur toi ! S'énerva-t-il en attrapant son sac qui reposait, appuyer contre le piano, et partit en trombe.

Blaine soupira bruyamment avant de s'asseoir au piano. Il avait pensé que sa mission serait facile mais visiblement, il n'avait pas prévu le caractère incontrôlable de Kurt. Comment aider quelqu'un qui proclame haut et fort qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide ?

Une chose est sûre, il allait devoir gagner sa confiance s'il ne voulait pas échouer. Et justement, il savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

«««»»»

Kurt ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il se trouvait devant cette porte, c'était la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une semaine. Il s'était pourtant juré qu'il ne s'aventurerait jamais ici. Mais c'était un cas de force majeure. Blaine l'avait humilié et il devait lui rendre la pareille. C'est pourquoi il avait besoin d'information sur celui-ci.

Il se décida à taper, et un jeune homme, les cheveux en pétard, ne portant qu'un caleçon, laissant apercevoir que le garçon ne faisait pas ou peu d'exercice physique, ouvrit la porte.

L'adolescent, d'abord surpris de trouver Kurt Hummel à la porte de sa chambre, activa sa caméra frontale et commença à parler :

- Je me trouve actuellement devant le très populaire Kurt Porcelaine Hummel qui vient juste de taper à ma porte alors que j'exhibais mon corps sexy. Pour quelle raison Kurt est-il ici ? Va-t-il essayer de me mater ? Quel scoop allons nous apprendre aujourd'hui ? Pour le savoir, restez connecté sur votre unique et cent pour cent fiable, source d'information sur l'EIMA.

Kurt sourit à la caméra, laissant Jacob finir son baratin.

- C'est bon, je peux en placer une maintenant ? Tout d'abord, rhabilles-toi. Il fixa la caméra. Vous voulez un scoop ? Notre chère petite fouine, Jacob Israël, ici présent, il montra le jeune Juif d'une main et la camera se tourna immédiatement vers lui, à autant d'abdos qu'un bébé tortue à la naissance. Il claqua des doigts et la caméra s'éteignit.

Jacob se mit à protester mais un regard furieux de la part de Kurt suffit à l'arrêter. Il enleva sa caméra et la posa sur le bureau avec tout ce qui concernait les appareils d'écoute avant d'enfiler un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui et un pantalon. Il revint vers Kurt en ajustant ses lunettes.

- Bon, en quoi puis-je t'aider cette fois ? Au fait, tu me dois toujours 20 dollars pour t'avoir donné l'adresse du nain au pantalon trop court.

- Tu les auras, une fois que tu auras accompli une dernière requête. J'ai entendu dire que tu jouais au détective pendant ton temps libre ?

- C'est exact. J'ai quelque contacte dans la police du temps où je les aidais dans leur enquête.

Kurt souleva un sourcil, il ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qui sortait de la bouche de Jacob.

- Mais oui c'est ça.

- C'est un policier à la retraite. Il avait toujours sa plaque, donc c'est un policier. Jacob haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis. Alors, j'ai besoin que tu effectues des recherches sur Blaine Anderson. Le nouveau au pantalon trop court comme tu dis. Je voudrais savoir dans quel lycée il était avant, des trucs comme ça !

Jacob se mit à sourire en sortant son micro enregistreur de poche.

- Nouveau scoop à l'académie ! Kurt Hummel aka le célèbre Porcelaine à un coup de foudre pour Blaine- le nain - Anderson !

Le châtain prit le micro et le jeta à terre avant de chuchoter :

- Calmes-toi, c'est tout le contraire ! Et je te rappelle que personne ne doit savoir que je te demande des informations sur lui. Tu peux le faire ou pas ?

Jacob hocha simplement la tête.

- C'est comme si c'était fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des questions qui concernerait le chapitre ou autre, n'hésitez pas ! :) <strong>

**A bientôt !** _Dbi_


End file.
